


3 am

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Murder, Smut, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: 3 am is a bad time to be out and about.Only bad things happen at 3am in the morning.Especially with a charming and equally dangerous killer such as Dallon on the loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey grape guys and gals! What's hanging? 
> 
> Fic number 21! Woooooooooooooooo! (lol if it ain't broke why fix it am I right?) 
> 
> Well this idea has been in my head for a while now. And I decided why not post it. It's thrilling, a bit disturbing, fluffy, romantic, and oh so funny. Now I am still working hard on my updates for my other stories for you guys.
> 
> Inner thoughts: Actually you're not working on it at all. Why are you lying to these good people? 
> 
> *rolls eyes*
> 
> Okay okay so I kinda hit a brick wall on the updates. But I promise to have them done by the end of the week......hopefully.
> 
> Inner thoughts: smh
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

2:55 am

“Like the old saying goes nothing really good happens around three in the morning. Something about it being the witching hour, but I don't believe that much. Do you?” Dallon held a normal conversation with his current ‘guest’ as he secured her to the table. Just because he’s a killer doesn't mean he’s anything less of a gentleman. 

“Please don't hurt me!” The girl screamed loudly. Tears were streaming down her face. He had found her in a stripclub. Dallon was a happily married man, but places like nightclubs and strip joints made for easy targets to pick up new ‘guests’. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, let's not do that sweetie cause then someone might hear us. And it's too late to be waking up everyone.” Dallon smiled as he wiped her tears. She continued to scream and cry for her life. Dallon only rolled his eyes. His patience was wearing thin as she pleaded over and over again. “I WANT SILENCE NOW!” He roared as he snatched her face in his hand. She jumped at the sudden action, her voice caught in her throat.

“Good girl.” Dallon smiled again at his obedient ‘guest’. He adjusted a spreader in her mouth to prevent her from closing it as well as muffling her voice. “Now let's see how fast I can pull out all those pretty teeth before you black out.” He slid on some surgical gloves. One can never be too sterilized. 

She screamed out gurgles and struggled against her restraints. Dallon laughed at her feeble attempts.

“Calm down. The fun has only just begun.” Dallon pulled out a pair of pliers. “You might want to take a deep breathe now.” He clamp the pliers on one of big front teeth. Dallon started to pull hard. 

Snap. 

The girl muffled screams echoed. Blood flew over Dallon’s face as she violently shook from the pain. 

“That's one.” Dallon laughed, dropping the loose tooth in a glass jar. He clamp the pliers around another tooth, pulling hard again. 

Snap. 

The girl cried hard as she shook more. 

“That's two.” Dallon hummed happily. He repeated the process until there was nothing left but bloody gums. 

Her vision was blurry and she was barely responsive at this point, but still very much alive. 

3:15 am

“Dal, honey are you down here?” Tyler yawned from the stairs. 

“Yes baby, just give me one minute and I'll be right there.” Dallon quickly wiped the girl’s blood from his face. He rushed to put the jar of teeth on a shelf and put his tools away. “Well play times over for now, sleep tight now.” Dallon whispered and gagged her. With a kiss on her forehead, he switched off the lights and ran up to meet his husband. 

“Dal what are you doing up so late?” Tyler rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Oh I was just putting the last touches on your birthday present for later on today. Sorry if I woke you up. ” Dallon kissed his cheek. “Let's go to bed.” He pulled Tyler up the basement steps. 

“B-but I wanna see my gift baby.” Tyler perked up at the mention of presents. He always adored the things his darling husband gave him. Dallon sighed and continued to drag him back to bed. Ignoring Tyler’s whines to open his present now instead of later. He was bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning the whole way back to their bedroom. “Pretty please let me have it now, I mean it's technically already my birthday. Plus I'll make it worth your while if you do.” Tyler climbed on their bed and crawled seductively towards the tall brunette.

“No, I have a whole surprise planned so you’ll just have to wait princess.” Dallon laid down, ignoring Tyler's advances. 

“But Dallon.” Tyler whined and shook Dallon to get him to listen. He began to pout.

“Good night Tyler.” Dallon smiled as he kissed Tyler and turned over to sleep. He was tired from his long day. Tyler sighed heavily and turned away from him. He hated being denied things by Dallon. 

3:30 am

“Dal?” Tyler whispered. “Dallon are you awake?” He smiled went he was met with snores. Tyler then slid out of bed and snuck down to the basement.

“Now if I was a present where would I hide?” Tyler asked himself as he searched their finished basement. He checked the couches. 

Nothing. 

Tyler took all the dvds out off their entertainment center. Under the TV. Behind the washer and dryer. 

All places led to nothing. 

It was nowhere to be found. Tyler groaned at his failure to find his gift. He had searched everywhere he could think of. 

Well not everywhere. 

Tyler went to the polished wooden door that led to Dallon’s workshop. He bit his bottom lip nervously because Dallon had told him to never go in without permission. Tyler smirked because he knew that would be the very place his husband would hide his gift. Smart, but not too smart to trick Tyler. 

With a twist of the knob, Tyler slid inside. It took him a minute to find the light switch. He heard gurgling noises and turned to see a girl strapped to a table. There was blood dripping from her mouth behind the gag she had on. Tyler gasped as he saw all the surgical tools hung along the wall. The shelves held jars of different body parts. 

It looked similar to an operating room with heart monitors and I. V bags of different drugs. Except there was way more blood splattered along the walls and floor. Also there were a numerous amount of equipment used for torture mixed in with the surgical ones. And an operating table sat in the middle of the room. Truly a place of nightmares. 

The girl began to scream and shake to get Tyler's attention. He rushed to her. “Shh. Calm down I won't hurt you.” He pulled the gag off her mouth. She began to cry. Tyler grimaced at the fact that all her teeth were removed. “My husband is asleep upstairs and since you can't speak clearly just nod your head yes or no okay?” He instructed her. 

The girl quickly nodded her head. The tears flowed as she thanked her lucky stars that she was gonna be saved from that mad man. 

“Good, now while Dallon had you down here did he tell you where he hid my birthday gift?” Tyler asked innocently. The girl blinked in confusion by this man and remained still. “Oh I'm sorry, my name is Tyler.” He introduced himself.Tyler giggled as he’s always forgetting his manners. “So did you see anything that looked like a present at all?” He repeated. 

The girl started to cry because this man named Tyler must be just as crazy as Dallon. Here was a battered woman strapped to a bed in a twisted torture chamber yet all he cared about was some gift. 

“You're no help.” Tyler groaned as he looked around the room once more. Then he spotted a pretty burgundy rectangular box with a black bow high on a shelf. He jumped for joy and grabbed it down, with the help of a step ladder of course. “Burgundy and black are my favorite colors. Isn't Dallon so sweet?” Tyler turned around to show her the box. 

The girl started to screech and pull against the chains that kept her confined. 

“I know I can't wait to see what he got me too.” Tyler smiled brightly as he sat down next to the table with the girl. He tore into his gift to find a shiny black heart locket. Tyler opened it to find a picture of him and Dallon on their first date. It had an inscription on the inside as well. “To the best day of my life and more to come with the man who holds my heart. Love Dal.” Tyler began to tear up. “Isn't that the most romantic thing you ever heard?” He held up the locket to the overhead light. 

The girl screamed and cried louder. She could care less about two maniacs in love. Tyler was too enthralled by his gift to hear any of her whiny pleas. 

“Great, now you gone and ruined your birthday you little sneak.” Dallon frowned from the doorway. “Well do you at least like it?” He walked over to them. 

The girl instantly froze at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh Dallon I love it!” Tyler cheered with tear streaming down his face. He peppered kisses all over his face. 

“Okay okay, I get it and you're welcome.” Dallon chuckled. “Do you wanna put it on now?” He rubbed his nose in Tyler’s fluffy hair.

Tyler nodded frantically as he bounced happily. He turned around to let Dallon put the necklace on him.  
The tears continued to flow as he gazed down at the cute little heart. “I love you so much Dallon.” Tyler turned to kiss him deeply. 

“I love you too Tyler.” Dallon continued to kiss his husband and pulled him close. Tyler began to moan sweetly in his mouth. 

The girl took this chance to try and escape. She screamed out, kicking the table to make as much noise as she could. Hopefully someone outside would hear the commotion and save her.

3:59 am 

Tyler grew tired of the noise. “Would you shut up!” He roared and in one swift motion he grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the throat. She gurgled on her blood, dying slowly. 

“See this is why I banned you from my workshop in the first place.” Dallon frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But Dal she was ruining our loving moment.” Tyler whined. 

“Yeah, but there are better ways of doing things Tyler.” Dallon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well I killed her just like you were going to, so what's the big deal?” Tyler counter with a pout. 

“First, I have an art about what I do. And second, the big deal is that I like to enjoy my guests a little longer than an hour.” Dallon explained angrily. His husband can really be so unrefined sometimes. 

“I'm sorry.” Tyler pouted as if he was going to cry. 

“Don't worry about it princess. I'm not mad just a little annoyed is all. ” Dallon kissed Tyler’s forehead. 

“What if tonight I help you get a new guest, will that make you happy?” Tyler suggested. 

“But it's your special day today.” Dallon frowned slightly. He didn't wanna make his husband work on his own birthday.

“Yeah, so why not make it even better by spending it with the one I love. Doing what he loves most.” Tyler smiled joyfully.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you, Tyler?” Dallon crashed their lips together. He held him tight against his chest. The kiss started to heat up as he sat Tyler on the table on top of the dead girl. Tyler took the liberty of painting his lips with her blood. It really turned Dallon on more. He growled as they deepened their kiss and the small brunette laced his fingers in Dallon’s hair. Tyler moaned needily as he ran his nails down his husband’s back, leaving shallow scratches. 

“And for the record, killing is only the second thing love to do.” Dallon panted once they broke for air. His blues eyes pierced Tyler's brown ones. 

“Then what's the first thing?” Tyler inquired with the tilt of his head. Casually licking the remaining blood from his lips. 

“I'll show you upstairs.” Dallon grinned. He picked the small boy up around his waist smoothly. He kissed down his neck as he made his way out of the workshop. Tyler giggled as he flicked the lights off on their way out the door and back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wants Dallon to teach him in the ways of hunting. 
> 
> But things never go as planned.
> 
> Sometimes it gets better than you ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey My Fruit Cakes!
> 
> Mommy came back with another update. Yay me! Hopefully I can give you all updates on different stories everyday!
> 
> Now this story kinda got left on my to do list while I wrote my other stories, but then I got such a great idea that couldn't be ignored and so here's the new chapie.
> 
> Warning: blood, gore, cannibalism, and delicious smut 
> 
> Enjoy

10:30 am

Dallon read the newspaper at the table while Tyler was busy getting breakfast started. 

“I'm gonna make you the biggest breakfast possible for this lovely gift you gave me Dally.” Tyler smiled as he held on to his new locket. 

“Babe I'm happy you like it, but it's still your birthday. I should be making YOU breakfast in bed. Not the other way around.” Dallon said as he got up and walked over to him. 

“Well after all that overtime you put in this morning. I need to feed my baby.” Tyler pulled him closer for a kiss. “Besides we're gonna party tonight so don't sweat it.” He said as he went to pull out a pack of homemade bacon and a carton of eggs from the refrigerator.

“So you still plan to come with me tonight?” Dallon asked as he leaned against the kitchen island. His arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. Sure he loved his husband, but he usually went out and brought home the fresh meat for them to eat. And Tyler did all the cleaning and cooking of said meat. With occasional help from Dallon of course. “No offense but babe you've never done this before and-”

“And it's about time I started. Let's say you ever got hurt or sick then you’ll need me to go hunting so you won't go hungry. Plus I'm gonna replace our guest from last night. I owe you that much. Now how do you want your bacon cooked?” Tyler waved him back to the table as he put the food in pans on the stove. 

“You know I like my meat like I like my guests...” Dallon moved behind him and whispered seductively in Tyler’s ear. “Bloody.” The small brunette couldn't help the shivers from anticipation. Especially with the tall man’s frame so close and his hands on his hips. Dallon got a kick out of turning his husband on. Even at the most inappropriate time. 

“Tonight I promise.” Tyler reassured him as he wrapped his arms around to caress his cheek. 

11:30 pm

“Look now I'm telling you, so you don't freak out, but I'm gonna act in a way that would be considered-”

“I know Dallon. You do what you gotta do to lure them in.” Tyler dismissed as he checked his make-up in the mirror. 

“Well you do tend to be the jealous type when it comes to me.” Dallon smiled as he glanced over from the road. “And lay off the make-up Ty. It won't make sense for us to be in a strip club if you're prettier than the girls.” He raised an eyebrow at his husband as he drove them to the farthest gentleman's club he knew. He never hunted too close to their home. That would be idiotic. 

Tyler frowned and turned to him. “Excuse me, but WHO’S birthday is it today? And it's not my fault those sluts can't compare to all of this.” He motioned towards himself. The shorter of the two didn't see anything wrong with his mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. It was him going light in his eyes. 

Dallon couldn't help, but laugh. “That they can't. That's why I married you. Beauty, brains, and a ruthless nature that's just so damn sexy.” He bite his lip at all the naughty thoughts.

“Well if you play your cards right then you’ll see how ruthless I can get.” Tyler answered with an evil grin on his pale pink lips. 

2:55 am

Tyler burst through the door to Dallon’s playroom and cut on the lights. A scowl on his face. He was past the point of being mad. He was pissed. 

Dallon just sighed as he walked in after him. Carrying a girl hog tied and passed out over his shoulder. He already knew that this was gonna be the turn out of the evening. Then again he found Tyler so sexy when he was in a jealous rage, but he had to hide his growing smile on his face. “How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?”

“UNTIL I SEE HER FUCKING ROTTING CORPSE UNDERNEATH MY LEATHER BOOTS!” Tyler snapped at him. Dallon merely rolled his eyes. His husband was always so dramatic.

“Very well, I'll let you have her as an added apology. Now where do you want her?” Dallon asked because he was tired of holding her. She didn't look that big, but damn it she was pretty heavy after a while. 

Tyler pulled out a simple wooden chair and sat it in the middle of the floor. “Put the whore here!” He instructed as he stomped out of the room. Dallon didn't think much of it and did as he was told.

3:15 am

Smack. 

“Wake up bitch!” Tyler was still seething with anger. He had a cigarette in his mouth. 

The girl only groaned, but not fully regaining consciousness.

“I SAID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!” Tyler yelled as he backhanded her hard. Cutting her cheek with his red diamond wedding ring.

The girl instantly jumped awake. Her screams muffled behind the gag he still had in her mouth. She could barely focus as she was still drugged and frightened to be in a new surrounding. Her eyes darted all over as her head quickly turned from left to right.

“Eyes forward and I won't ask you twice.” Tyler finally spoke. He was calm, but not quite.

She looked up at him. She didn't recognize him. And she was wondering how’d she gotten into such a predicament. Tyler stood there frowning with one hand on his hip. Smoke slowly billowing out of his mouth with the cigarette hanging in his other hand. He was just glaring her down. 

“Babe are you just gonna stare at her or are we gonna have some fun?” Dallon appeared from the shadows behind him. He held Tyler close and kissed his cheek.

The woman begin crying because she recognized Dallon instantly. She remembered how he was so nice to her during his private lap dance. So docile. Nothing of this menacing figure she saw in front of her. 

“Awe look Dally, I think she's heartbroken.” Tyler giggled at her tears. “Yeah it's time to have some fun now.” He grinned devilishly as he took another hit from his cigarette.

3:30 am

“Please stop! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was married!” The stripper cried out as Tyler repeatedly burned her skin with a cigarette lighter.

“You really expect me to believe a filthy piece of shit like you?” Tyler laughed. He then sat in her lap with his arms casually over her shoulders. “You see no matter how little clothing you wear.” He held his hand up and Dallon happily handed him a scalpel. “Or whatever fake shit you shake in his face. He's mine. All mine.” Dallon leaned down and started kissing on his neck. Tyler tilted his head to give him more access as he stared her down. A smirk on his face. 

“Cut her up nice for me baby, you know I like it slow and painful.” Dallon told Tyler as glanced at her before he stepped back. 

“Anything for you sweetie.” Tyler answered as he brought the sharp edge to make his first cut. 

3:45 am

The woman cried and screamed for help with ever cut Tyler made. He now had her bleeding all over everything. Him included. Her clothes in tatters. Dallon just sitting back, enjoying the gorey show. 

“Now if it's one thing I hate it's artificial flavoring.” Tyler frowned as he began slicing her chest. She screamed out when he proceeded to dig his fingers inside each slits and remove her breast implants. “That's better, only the natural taste for my husband.” He smiled as got up to throw them on the shelf of many discarded parts of Dallon’s past guests. 

Tyler then sucked the blood from his fingers as he came back. Dallon bite his bottom lip watching him. The shorter brunette noticed him looking at him. He smirked as he swung his hips seductively as walked over to him. “Open up Dally.” He demanded. 

Dallon happily obliged as he let his mouth fall open. Tyler slide three bloody fingers in his husband’s mouth. “Now suck it like it's my dick, baby.” He panted. Dallon didn't hesitate to hold Tyler's wrist tight as he sucked and licked away at his fingers. Being sure to get every drop of blood he had left on them. 

Dallon kept eye contact with him the whole time while sucking harder. Tyler was gasping as his erection was growing harder by the second. He then snatched his fingers out as crashed their lips together. It was just about to heat up when they heard slight whimpering.

“P-please...I-I just wanna g-go home…..” The woman cried softly. She was still alive through all the tortured she'd suffered. 

Tyler rolled his eyes in annoyance at the interruption. “Dallon she’s still alive. Do something.” He frowned up at him like a frustrated child. The tall man just smiled at his adorable husband. Sure he had patience when it came to whipping up new recipes in the kitchen, but he couldn't stand people much. Well aside from Dallon, Tyler didn't get along well with anyone. 

“How's about we do some pre cleaning if you know what I mean.” Dallon smirked at him. Tyler clapped for joy because the clean up was just as fun as the kill. If not more because it meant they were ready to eat. 

3:55 am

“Okay now I want you to cut her along her hair line like I showed you.” Dallon instructed as he finished tying her hair in on big French braid. “And be careful I don't want it to rip.”

“Alright Dally I will.” Tyler was back on her lap as he harshly held her face with one hand and the scalpel with the other. 

“W-why? I didn't do anything to you……..please d-don't kill me…” The woman’s tears just ran down her face as she weakly pleaded for a final time for them to spare her. 

“Well me and my husband have a distinct palate and you're going to do quite nicely, but maybe without all that disgusting hair.” Tyler grinned as he effortlessly slit her head open. 

The woman cried out as blood ran down in her eye. Tyler then cupped her face to hold her still. Which gave Dallon the que to start pulling. He went slow at first to ensure that the skin tore evenly. The screaming reached a higher octave when she realized what they were doing. 

They laughed at her immense pain. And with one last hard tug of her braid, Dallon had successfully removed her scalped. The screaming stopped. She was no more than just a lifeless doll now. 

Dallon finished cutting her hair off. He then went to put it in his barrel where he kept all his guest’s hair. He usually donated the hair to make wigs for people in need. They may be killers, but they weren't heartless. As cannibals they wanted to make sure they made use of every part of a body. No wasting food in their house. 

 

4:05 am

While he did that, Tyler took the liberty of getting another taste of his future meal. He licked the blood from her exposed skull. He moaned at the warm metallic taste on his tongue. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Dallon whispered in his ear. His breath was hot on Tyler’s neck. “How's about we go have some more fun upstairs?” He said as he lifted his husband off of the dead girl’s lap. Dallon left hickies on his neck as he pulled towards the door. 

“No, I wanna show that tramp that you belong to me.” Tyler protested as he stopped them leaving. 

“She's already dead babe, what would be the point?” Dallon giggled at his husband. When he got jealous, that fire kept burning strong until he was satisfied that no one was gonna take Dallon away from him. 

Tyler then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the operating table he kept in there. Kissing him roughly. He made quick work of their clothes. And had under him within minutes.

Dallon grinned at being at Tyler’s mercy as he nibbled all over his chest. His hands tight on the smaller one’s hips. The tall man couldn't help grinding his hard on against Tyler’s ass. “Babe you want me to prep you or do you want it dry?” He panted. 

“I've got an even better idea.” Tyler bite his lip at him before he leaned over to grab a jar full of blood that was left on the table by the bed they were on. “Let's really have some fun tonight.” He smirked before he took a nice drink from the jar. 

Dallon sat up to take a drink as well. They made out just passing the blood between them. Tyler pulled back a little and pour some blood down Dallon’s chest as well as generous amount of his dick. He lifts up and slide down with the warm sticky liquid to aid him. 

“Oh f-fuck...I feel you so deep Dally.” Tyler moaned out. Dallon held him close as he set the pace. He groaned at his husband's little mewls. “Yes, faster baby...I want you to show her how much you love me!” The small brunette demanded in between breaths. He nails digging in the other’s shoulder as he met each thrust. 

“Shit I love you so much Tyler, she’ll never compare to you honey.” Dallon growled in his ear. He picked up the pace. “No one will ever have you but me. You belong to me and I belong to you.” He bit down on Tyler's pressure point on his neck.

Tyler screamed out in pleasure. He threw his head back as he came hard between them. He could never get enough of Dallon claiming him. That and his teeth on his skin was a major turn on. 

Dallon continued to pump inside him. Tyler whimpered at the over sensitivity, but he'd never stop his lover from getting his high. He just moaned how much he loved him and how much he's gonna hurt after this. But hurt in a good way. 

It took a few minutes, but Dallon soon released deep inside him. Blood and cum oozed out of his ass when he pulled off. It was like their first time all over again.

5:55 am

Tyler snuggled in Dallon’s chest as he regained his breathing. “Oh Dal...that was so good…..we gotta use blood as lube more often.” He panted with a smile. He couldn't help the small shivers he had for Dallon kept it rather cold down there. That way they could better preserve the bodies. 

“Yeah, let me get you up to bed so I can clean that up for you.” Dallon playfully licked his lips as he cradled him tight to his warm chest. Tyler giggled at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The tall man stood up and slowly made his way to the door. 

“H-hey Dally…..I'm sorry I got so mad and ruined tonight for you…it's just I couldn't take watching you look at some woman the way you look at me….” Tyler frowned. He was ashamed of himself for flying off the handle and nearly making a scene in the middle of the strip club. 

“Ruined? Babe you could never ruin my night. You were so sexy how you tortured that girl, just for me. Like I said no one in this world can take me away from you Tyler. You're insanely jealous over what you love. And I wouldn't have you any other way.” Dallon reassured him. 

“How'd did I ever get so lucky to be married to such an amazing guy like you?” Tyler was in tears.

“I could ask you the same thing. Happy Birthday Tyler.” Dallon smiled as he kissed away his tears. And with a flick of the lights, he closed the door and carried his loving husband up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup just a story of the daily life of an adorable murderous cannibal couple. 
> 
> .....yeah my mind can even turn something as twisted as that endearing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos. 
> 
> See ya Tomorrow, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww isn't that just so cute! I love the idea of Dallon and Tyler together.
> 
> Now I only meant this as a one shot, but let me know if I should turn this into a twisted series or not. 
> 
> Comment and kudos pretty please with bloody kisses on top. 
> 
> Sick, I know. Welp see you at the end of the week.


End file.
